


Deal

by FrankieFandom



Series: Beyond Repair [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drug Addiction, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieFandom/pseuds/FrankieFandom
Summary: This was the beginning of the end for Casey.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This really is nothing like anything I have written before, please read the tags and warnings. Do not read it if you think it's going to be like something I've written before. It's not essential to read Untitled before this but I would recommend it for this detailed scene to make sense as it's something that happens during that story. I decided to post it separately from the Details drabbles and one-shots collection since it is very different to them.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, RAPE, ADDICTION, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS

Casey was leaning heavily on the phone booth, he'd had to walk several blocks to make the call, there weren't so many around now most people had cell phones. He fumbled with his change. It was all the money he had.

"Can we meet?" he spoke when his call was picked up.

_"What do you want?"_

"Just one shot."

 _"Usual place. One hour."_ Then the line when dead.

The usual place was a basement in an old abandoned warehouse, it was damp and dingy. There was old furniture scattered around, moth eaten and mould ridden. There was a gang of men around him. Casey had been here before but this time it was different.

"This isn't enough..."

"I know... I was hoping maybe we could work out some sort of deal…" Casey tried, pleading with his eyes. He was swaying as he stood there.

"Some sort of deal? Do you hear that boys?" he jeered. "I'll make you a deal pretty boy... not sure you're up for it..."

"I'll do anything."

"I have two options for you then... for a reduced fee. You can go for a run out with the boys, or we can screw you until you can't walk..."

"What?"

"So, blonds really are dumb. You can help us out or I can fuck you bloody."

Casey just stood there. He needed his fix. He could already feel himself going into withdrawal but he couldn't do something illegal. He couldn't.

His response was mumbled.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

With a shuddering breath he spoke again. "Fuck me..."

The man just smiled. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said..." he swallowed, "I said fuck me."

Everyone in the darkened room jeered.

"Who d'you think I am? Do you think I'm gay?"

"I… I think you want paying."

"Yeah, yeah, I do. So, turn around."

Casey stood still, glancing around at the others in the room, not quite sure what was happening.

"Are you deaf? I said turn around. And take off your pants."

More jeering.

Was this really happening? Casey's heart was pounding in his chest. Was he really going to let this happen? Had it all come down to this? He supposed it didn't matter anymore. He was already used and dirty. He hadn't even allowed Severide to see him without any clothing on since he'd been beaten and brutalised. It didn't matter anymore. It was just a body, a body he could use to free his mind from the torment it was stuck in.

The man prepared a syringe of heroin. "Want this or not?"

Casey turned around. His hands fumbled to unbutton his worn and faded pants.

"See how much power I have over you?" he sneered. "Look at him boys. Desperate. And they call us the scum of society. Look at him."

Casey's pants fell to the floor.

"Shoes."

Casey stumbled as he pulled his worn sneakers off. Stepping out of his pants out the same time.

"Are you going to squirm?"

Casey was frozen to the spot. Plagued by memories. Pain. So much pain. He balled his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

"Hold him."

Casey didn't need to be held. He wasn't going anywhere. But two of the larger men came to his side, grabbing each of his arms roughly and holding them tightly.

The syringe floated in front of him. A voice breathed into his ear. "Did you really think I'd put my cock in your dirty hole? Is that really all you can offer me?"

Casey's eye shifted, they bore into his. A small frown appeared.

The man chuckled. "What do you want?"

"I… I need it."

"My cock?"

"The drugs. I need the drugs."

The man moved back a little, thinking.

"Both. I need both," Casey told him. He felt sick to the stomach from his own words and the withdrawal.

The man was playing with him and someone took the syringe away. Casey sagged in the arms of the men who were holding him.

"Please."

There was laughter all around. "He said please."

Casey didn't know what else to do. He closed his eyes. They shot back open at the cold touch above his boxers. They were pulled down and he was pushed down onto his knees, they didn't need to force him, he almost fell.

"Nothing but a common whore. How many times have you done this?"

Casey didn't respond.

"Oh, he's gone all shy."

A roughly grabbed his limp cock. He scrunched his eyes shut again. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to escape.

"This is going to be fun. Are we going to make you feel things you've never felt before?"

The hand was holding the curvature of his right butt cheek. Fingers slipped into the crack.

"I don't believe that you're new at this? Whoring yourself out for drugs. Open your eyes and answer me!" The man grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look up at him.

Casey shook his head as best as he could in the man's bruising grip.

"You'll love it. You'll be begging for more."

Casey was pushed down to the ground. He could hear the mans belt buckle open, hear the zipper on his pants.

"He's not going anywhere."

The vice-like grip on his arms disappeared. The man was right. He wasn't going anywhere. This was it. The last straw. He actually laughed out loud because just look at what had become of him.

He received a well-placed kick to his side for the laughter. And then it began.

A single finger dug past his rim. He cried out at just that. At the feel and the memories that it brought. He clenched around the intrusion but it was easily pushed in and out past the resistance. He was biting his lip now. He couldn't do anything else. A heavy hand was pressing down between his shoulder blades. He wasn't going to fight back, after all, he had asked for this, he had to get the euphoria he so desperately needed, and if this was the only way then it would have to happen. Ironic the reason he needed that pleasure in the first was through already suffering through this abuse.

Another finger joined the first. Scissoring in and out. Preparing him. His hole quivered around them. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes. Blood had appeared on his lower lip. He closed his eyes in shame when he felt his cock start to harden.

He wailed when four fingers harshly past his rim. Instinctively he tried to move away from the offending touch but it only worked to the man's advantage.

"Working for it already. Good man."

The man pushed his fingers as for as his knuckles would allow, the men around him were practically cheering him on. One had already opened up his pants, fisting his own cock as he watched the display before him.

Casey was twisting beneath him now, lost in his memories until the fingers retreated leaving his hole slack, clamping closed. There was a pat on his left cheek. Laughter. He tried to scramble away. He was stopped and manhandled, pulled over to a metal table, the junk on the surface was swiped away and he was bent over it.

"You asked for this. What did you ask for?"

"Fuck me," he cried out, tears and saliva streaming down his face.

"Say it again," the man ordered, kicking Casey's legs apart, grabbing is ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

"Fuck me."

The man's rock-hard cock was lined up, Casey's hole spasmed and clenched up. The cock's head nudged against it, it entered Casey and he screamed as his hole was forced around the intrusion. His anus was slowly pushed open by the penetration, it felt like it was tearing him apart. But his muscles were already widened and weakened and they gave into the intrusion, moulding around the appendage. Then the man started pushing back and forth, getting so much momentum going that the table Casey was pushed over was rocking and scraping on the cold concrete floor.  
  
And the worst part. He could feel his half hard cock reach full mast. The pained grunts and agonised cries became wanton moans and pleasured breaths. And he started to rock his hips with the man, thrusting backwards. He moaned and wept, shame and arousal making it impossible to think about anything but the cock inside of him. He cried out and shot thick spurts of come over the floor beneath the table. They laughed at that.

The man pulled out, the hands holding Casey over the table disappeared and he crumple to floor just in time for the man to come over his bare legs. Leaving him messy and used.

The syringe was thrown over to him.

"Let's get out of here. He got exactly what he wanted. Bye, Matt, see you again next time you come begging for more."

Casey couldn't get his legs to work. It took him an age to scramble up. He grabbed the syringe. He didn't even bother dressing before plunging it into his arm.


End file.
